


Hunger

by IngridAnne24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, some mild foodporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Lena's eating habits don't work for Kara, so she tries to have a talk with her about it. It goes a different way than she expected.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Kara just wants a hamburger, but Lena's a lesbian hippie

There were many, many things that Kara loved about Lena. Her good heart, her patience, her adorable smile (the one where her upper lips curled up and Kara could see her gums). Plus many more. But there was one thing that Kara cannot stand anymore; Lena's diet. Now, Lena was not strictly vegetarian or vegan, but she is bordering on it. Once in a while she partakes in lightly breaded chicken or a nice salmon. But otherwise, it's vegetables and soy crap.

Kara, being not-human, needed more than that. She had thought that humans also needed meat, being omnivores, but apparently some can get away with no meat. Their fellow great apes, chimps and orangutans and such, were mainly herbivores, so it sort of made sense. Kara studied humans extensively when she arrived on Earth but she was still learning a lot.

But Kara was not human, her ancestors had evolved sooner than humans and plus, with the Yellow Sun, Kara needs the calories that only meat could provide.

The problem was communicating that to Lena, who still didn't know she's Supergirl (or at least Kara doesn't think so). Most of the time Kara ate what Lena suggests, then proceeded to stuff her face when she gets home. It was working out, until Kara had to meet up with Lena after a particularly tough fight. She was very hungry, to put it mildly.

And of course Lena picks out the most vegetarian place she could think of.

“Kara,” Lena smiled (that smile) when she saw her.

They hug, Lena placing a kiss on both of Kara's cheeks.

“I hope this place is alright,” Lena said. “I haven't been, but I hear it's very good.”

“I'm sure it's great,” Kara said, forcing a smile.

They went inside and there's a strange smell. Kara wasn't sure it's a regular smell that Lena notices, or it's just her, but it makes her stomach turn. After they were seated, Lena ordered them a bowl of something soy. When it arrives it's just a blob of goo—at least that's what it looks like to Kara. She takes a bite and it somehow tastes like nothing and tastes awful, at the same time.

But she's so hungry that she eats about half of it (it doesn't help). 

Lena was watching her, slowly chewing her piece of soy, but she didn't say anything. When it came time to order, Lena rattled off some dish that Kara has no idea what's in it, so Kara just said, “the same for me.”

After the waitress left, Lena leaned forward and took Kara's hand. “We can go somewhere else.”

Lena, always so kind to her. Again, it's why Kara loves her so much. “Really, it's fine.”

“I know you're not a vegetarian.”

“So? If you can eat meals like this, so can I.”

Lena's jaw clenched and she looked like she has something to say, something important, but she relaxed and it never comes. So Kara ate her whatever and pretended to like it. She hated being fake and she hated lying to Lena, but it's not just about making Lena happy, it's also about not revealing she's Supergirl.

Kara used public transportation to get home because she's too hungry to fly. When she did get home, she ordered five pizzas and ate them until she falls asleep.

Alex came over later that evening, Chinese food in hand, and Kara inhaled her portion as soon as she sits on the couch. Alex is halfway through her lo mein by the time Kara ate all of hers.

“Busy day?” Alex asked slowly.

“You could say that,” Kara grumbled.

“Okay, what's up? Are you not eating enough during the day?”

“I try to but...” Kara sighed. “Lena's been making me eat health food and it's just not working for me. I need more calories. But I don't know how to tell that to Lena without both offending her and telling her who I really am.”

Alex suddenly laughed. “Lena too?”

“Hm?”

“Maggie's full-blown vegan and makes me try the most disgusting stuff.” Alex shuddered and both she and Kara laughed. “Like, yeah, I do have more energy, but sometimes I just want to eat crap, you know?”

“I totally know.”

“But I can get away with eating that stuff because I'm a human who can't fly and lift cars over my head. You need those calories.”

“But how do I tell Lena without giving anything away?”

“Tell her you're anemic and that you need red meat.”

Kara leaned forward, her chin resting in her hand. “That could work. Why don't you tell Maggie that too so you don't have to eat that stuff?”

“I don't completely hate it, honestly. I mean, yeah, I have a burger sometimes—any Maggie knows that, she knows I eat meat—but it's not too bad.” Alex then moved closer to Kara and whispered, “Totally TMI, but I'm so regular now. Once, some times twice a day. I complained about it to Maggie because, you know, I'm busy, I don't have time to be doing that all the time, and she just laughed and said that's how healthy people are supposed to be.”

Kara bit her lip and giggled. “Gross. Well, I don't know Lena's bathroom habits, nor do I need to know, but I'll keep that in mind.”

“But I mean it, what might work for Lena clearly isn't working for you so, you need to talk to her.”

Kara sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

“Kara.” Alex put her arm around her sister. “Lena loves you, I can see that. She's gonna understand.”

“I hate lying to her.”

Alex squeezed Kara. “I know. Speaking of being honest with her, when are you gonna tell you're in love with her?”

Kara blushed furiously. 

“Because it's so obvious she likes you too.”

“That's not... she's not... I can't.”

Alex's eyebrow quirked up. “Kara, Lena is gayer than me, and you're cute. How could she not like you? Besides, I've been with you both and I can see it.”

“We're friends. That's it.”

“Kara.”

“I promise you,” Kara said firmly. She wasn't going to dwell on the fact it felt like lying.

“Alright. I'm not going to push because remember last time I pushed you into a relationship. I'm really, really sorry about that, by the way.”

“I'm over it. Anyway, it is what it is. And yeah, I know Lena is gay. But who's to say two women, one gay woman, can't be friends?”

Alex patted Kara on the arm and nodded. “You're right.”

And they moved on. But of course Alex had to go and put it in Kara's head. It's not like she hadn't thought about it before—because she had—but she wasn't ready. Maybe she liked Lena, maybe Lena liked her. It didn't matter; she didn't want to ruin what they had right now.

She had a (friend) date with Lena at Lena's place that night. She was going to tell Lena (about the food thing, not the other thing) she had to, because the last thing she wanted was to pass out because she was too hungry. She practiced what she was going to say the whole way over there, trying her best to not insinuate how different she and Lena truly were.

“Kara!” Lena always greeted Kara like that, like she was always pleasantly surprised Kara was there, even though she invited her over. She hugged Kara tightly and Kara returned the hug, minus the tightness. “I slaved away in the kitchen—ordering our meal.”

Lena was a notoriously bad cook and she had a good sense of humor about it. She once tried to make a vegetable casserole and it was disgusting. But Kara, being the nice person and good friend she was, ate it and pretended it was delicious. She was also a bad liar and Lena could see it as soon as Kara took a bite. After Lena took one bite, she immediately threw the casserole out and ordered something.

“What were you thinking?”

“There's a vegan--”

“I want meat,” Kara blurted out. She ran her hand over her face, embarrassed. But she went on. “I need meat, Lena.”

Lena blinked at her. 

“I love that you eat healthy, it's great. And I like a healthy meal sometimes, but I really, really need the calories.”

There was something in Lena's eyes that Kara couldn't read. She wasn't angry. But she was now biting her lip like she wanted to say something.

“Some burgers from Noonans?” Was what Lena said instead. 

“Sorry?”

“We can order burgers from Noonans. They have a great black bean burger that I can get.”

“You're not mad?”

Lena laughed. “Kara, why would I be mad? Not everyone wants to be a vegetarian or a vegan. Not everyone can. I'm just glad you were honest with me.”

Kara's face went hot and she had a sudden urge to hug Lena, really hard. She couldn't, of course, because Lena would die, but she could still hug her a little bit. And she did. And everytime she hugged Lena, Lena just melted into the hug.

So Lena got her black bean burger and a salad. Kara got two burgers and fries (she wanted closer to five burgers, but she didn't want to push it). That first bite into her burger was, well. She moaned. When she looked back up, Lena was staring at Kara, her face a little bit red.

“Good?” Lena attempted to ask casually.

“Very.” 

They fell into silence, apart from the loud chewing noises coming from Kara (at least, they sounded really loud to her). Lena took such small bites it was hardly noticeable that she was eating. Then Kara went ahead and ate her other burger. The fries were sitting in front of them, untouched.

“You can have some, if you want,” Kara told Lena.

“Oh, I don't know. It's been a long time since I had fries.”

Kara was surprised Lena ever had fries.

“Lex would take me to fast food restaurants sometimes. We'd eat so many fries. He loved to get cheese fries, but I preferred plain ones.”

Lena very rarely talked about her brother in a positive light. It was almost always bitter. Not that Kara could blame her, after what Lex did to her. Someone so sweet didn't deserve to be betrayed like that, especially by her own brother.

Lena's sniffling caught Kara's attention and she immediately put her arms around her.

“I'm sorry,” Kara mumbled into Lena's shoulder.

“No, it's okay.” After Kara let go, Lena wiped at the corner of her eye. “I'd love some fries.”

She delicately picked one up and nibbled on the end. She looked like a squirrel and Kara was enraptured by her. It was so stupid. All Lena was doing was eating a french fry and Kara couldn't stop staring at her.

After Lena ate that fry, she went for another. And another. 

“Good, huh?”

“These are so good...” Lena sighed. “I love what I usually eat but sometimes...”

She popped another fry into her mouth. “I'm going to regret this, I know it, but right now I don't care.”

Lena then held out a fry for Kara, who debated just taking it with her hand. Instead, she took it between her teeth and when she looked up at Lena, Lena's eyes lit up. Her tongue very quickly darted out to wet her lips and now Kara was staring at Lena's mouth. She still had the french fry sticking out of her mouth.

Lena leaned forward and looked like she was about to bite down on the other end of the fry, but she stopped right in front of it. Kara had never seen a more conflicted person.

“Lena...”

Instead of biting down on it, Lena ran her tongue over the end. Her face was just inches away from Kara's and she now appeared to be performing oral sex on a french fry. It was simultaneously the most bizarre and erotic thing Kara had ever seen.

Apparently Lena felt the same way because after a couple licks, she pulled back and laughed. “I'm so sorry...”

Kara was not. She grabbed Lena by the back of her neck and pulled her close, kissing her. Lena squeaked slightly in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss. Before she knew it, Lena was on her back on the couch, Kara on top, Kara's lips pressed into the underside of Lena's jaw.

And as she kissed Lena, Kara pictured the last thing she wanted to imagine; Alex's smug face grinning at her.


End file.
